Sit Back and Breathe
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma and Regina were broken up. Regina got pregnant. Emma, still in love with Regina, takes it upon herself to help.


**Anonymous asked you: Swan Queen; Emma finds out that Regina is pregnant. Non magical baby please?**

**AN: If you've read any of my stories, then you know that I am a sucker for a happy ending… **

Emma beat on the door as hard and as loud as she can, "Regina! Regina open the door!"

She had waited to do this until Henry was at school… the last thing he needed was so see Emma groveling, embarrassing herself, and flat out causing a scene.

They had been apart for three months now, and Emma had heard rumblings of Regina and Graham… and she couldn't ask him… He was her boss and her best friend… and she couldn't handle it if it were true both because it was the love of her life and her best friend; she couldn't handle the thought of anyone being with the mayor other than herself because… she was the love of her life...

"Come on, Regina! Open the door." She tried the knob again, but it was still locked like it was the first six times. "I know you're in there! I'm gonna use the secret key!" She threatened.

Finally the door opened, "Deputy Swan." Regina looked pale.

Emma knit her brows and reached out to Regina's face, "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Regina slapped her hand away, "I'm fine. What are you banging about."

Emma knit her brows. She looked first at her scuffed boots then back to the angry brown eyes, "I don't wanna talk about that right now."

"Fine." Regina stepped back a bit and with a flick of her wrist she flung the door shut, or almost shut.

Emma stuck one of said scuffed boots in the way and walked in, "I still wanna talk to you…" She said in a hard tone and followed Regina up the stairs. She knew something was wrong when the brunette didn't bother to kick her out of the house. She hurried up the stairs when the brunette set out in a dead sprint down the hall.

Emma found her in her bathroom heaving up whatever was in her stomach. She straddled her from behind and pulled her hair back, then with the tie on her wrist, she tied it back so she could rub the brunette's back and sides with both hands.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" Emma asked.

"No. That will only prove embarrassing and what I already know… and it will start up the rumor mill." Regina leaned heavily against the toilet.

"The rumor mill?... Because you're sick?" Emma was still massaging her back.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Emma fell back on her ass tipping over Regina's laundry basket and slamming her head against the porcelain of the bathtub, "Ow fuck!" She hissed in a breath as she grabbed the back of her head. That started to feel good, so she fetaled up completely and just laid there trying to process what Regina just told her.

"Emma…?"

"Pregnant?" Emma asked helplessly.

"Yes." Regina stood and grabbed the four different pregnancy tests to show her the many positives that spread across each of them.

Emma curled up even more, "Whose baby is it?"

"Not yours."

"I know that, I'm not an idiot. I know how babies get made. You don't get yourself knocked up at 18 not knowing how babies are made, if anything you're probably a little slutty." She glared at the brunette and still held the back of her head, "Whose is it?"

"No one's. There is no father."

"Oh, I didn't know miraculous conception was a real thing, especially not for a bitch like you… Maybe Mary Margaret… she's the closest thing to Saint we have in this town."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Regina turned around and yelled at her angrily. "YOU DON'T GET TO COME INTO MY HOUSE AND YELL AT ME FOR A CHOICE I MADE. YOU DON'T GET TO COME IN HERE AND JUDGE ME! YOU LEFT ME, ALRIGHT? YOU MADE THAT CHOICE. I DEALT WITH IT IN THE ONLY WAY I KNEW HOW AND NOW I'M DEALING WITH THAT CHOICE!" She turned back around and furiously brushed her teeth. Emma stared at her through the mirror and when Regina saw her, she slammed her hand against the porcelain countertop, spit out the foam and yelled again, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Emma shook her head and stood up. She picked up Regina's laundry basket and put everything back in it. Then she straightened the rug that lined the edge of the tub. She was on her way out of the bathroom, out of the house, and out of Regina's life when something stopped her… Her damn love for the other woman; that's what it was. She tapped softly on the doorway and didn't look in the other direction, "Is the father going to be apart of its life?" She asked calmly.

"The father would have to know." Regina said in the same calm tone.

"Is the father going to know before its too obvious and he's a jackass and you're a bitch?"

Regina jut her jaw to the side and looked at the blonde that didn't dare look at her. "Only time will tell, I suppose."

Emma bit at the inside of her bottom lip and looked up as she felt hot tears in her eyes, "You know that you can call me anytime… for anything… I'll come with pickles and ice cream or… whatever…" She didn't wait for an answer, she just walked out of the door.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma knew it was Graham's when she saw him walk into the station with a stunned expression on his face, kick the door shut and walk around his desk only to stare at the wood for the entirety of the day.

She walked in at 8:15 finishing up the last of all the things they had on the schedule for that day and saw that he was still there. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out her own uneaten sandwich. She walked in and threw it on his desk in his line of vision.

He looked up with his mouth hanging open.

"You need to eat something. You haven't all day. It's a quarter after 8…PM"

He stared at her a moment longer then looked outside at the street lamp. "Regina's pregnant."

"I know."

"It's mine."

"I know."

"Emma…?"

"Don't."

"I'm sorry."

"…" Emma closed her eyes, "I know." She barely got the words out before she turned and headed for the door.

She head Graham yell after her, "She wants nothing from me!"

She stopped and inhaled a sharp breath.

He walked out of his office to make sure he wouldn't be yelling at nothing, "She wants nothing from me…" He repeated, "She said I have a choice to be in its life or not… What do I do?"

Emma couldn't turn around if she wanted to because she knew what would happen if she did. She turned her head slightly as she reached for the handle of the main office, "You decide, Graham. You decide if you want to spend the next 18 years taking care of your kid, or if you want to spend the next 18 years watching your kid grow up down the street and never saying more than two words to it. You decide now and you stick to that decision because if you change your mind, it only fucks things up." She bolted as soon as she was done speaking.

Graham walked back to his desk and opened the PB&J. He took a bite, hoping to swallow what he had done to his best friend along with the meal that she him. It didn't work. That night and that night alone, he let himself cry.

~0~0~0~0~0~

It was actually that night that Emma got her first late night phone call. She was still awake. She couldn't sleep and knew that she should follow her own advice to Graham and eat something, so she had been up making a grilled Nutella and Peanut Butter when her phone began buzzing in her pocket.

She knit her brows as she flipped the Cinnamon Swirl bread and looked at the ID… Her throat constricted when she saw the picture flash up; it was still of the two of them kissing. She closed her eyes and slid the screen open to answer, "Regina? What's going on?"

At first she didn't answer, but the brunette remembered she called the blonde, so eventually she came out with, "…Nothing."

"Nothing…" Emma flipped her sandwich again, "Well… Do you need anything? Something the matter?"

"No." Was the simple reply.

"Regina…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me?" She flipped the sandwich once more, making sure both sides were golden before she turned the stove off and flipped it onto a paper plate.

"Are you cooking?" Regina evaded, "It's 2 o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, so you do know what time it is… Why did you call me?"

Silence.

Suddenly it clicked for the blonde. She laughed an empty laugh and nodded, "I see." She said as she poked at the hot bread.

"You see what?"

"You're testing me. Just like you did when we first started dating. You're making sure that I'll live up to what I told you." She took a quick breath, "I told you anytime and I meant it, Regina. You don't need to test me. You know I'm a loyal bitch, pun intended." She heard the sound of Regina's laugh—the one that she has when she knows she should be laughing—and it made her grin… for once grin a genuine grin.

The brunette though quickly sobered, "I told the father this morning."

"I know."

"Oh really?"

"… Yes, really. I work with him, it's hard not to notice the 'Oh-shit-I-just-slept-with-my-boss-slash-my-best-friend's-ex-that-I-know-for-a-fact-she's-still-in-love-with-and-made-a-big-mistake-and-now-said-woman-is-pregnant-with-my-child' face. And it's kind of hard not to notice when he does nothing but stare at his fucking desk all day and leave me to do everything on our busiest day of the week."

"All he did was stare at his desk?" She avoided everything else in that sentence.

Emma felt the top of her sandwich and decided it had cooled down enough, "Well, at the end of my day, which wasn't until 8:15 as apposed to the average 5 o'clock, I found him in the same position. So, I walked to the fridge and grabbed probably the best PB&J sandwich I had ever made in my life and gave it to him… Then he asked me what he apologized and asked me what he was supposed to do after giving me the options you gave him."

Regina closed her eyes, "And what did you tell him to do?"

"I told him to decide… although if I were him, there wouldn't be a decision to be made…"

"How so?"

"If I were him, I'd be screaming it in the streets, driving the cruiser and turning on the loudspeaker and screaming, 'The Mayor's gonna have my kid! The Mayor's gonna have my kid! It's gonna be better than any kid ever! Except for our other kid!'" She faux yelled before taking another bite.

Regina avoided the mess in that statement as well, "What are you eating? The second best PB&J ever?"

"No. Grilled Nutella and Peanut Butter."

"On your Cinnamon Swirl bread?"

"On my Cinnamon Swirl bread."

"I'm having a craving…." It was an obvious lie, and she knew that Emma knew it.

"For?"

"Your specialty… After talking about it, I can't seem to not want it right now."

Emma started picking up the supplies, "Do you have any of it at the mansion?"

"No…"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Emma went to her room and stuffed her feet into some ratty, old, torn up converse. She put an oversized hoodie on that stretched over her boyshorts. She put everything in one of the spare grocery sacks that she and Mary Margaret kept by the fridge then grabbed her keys and wallet at the door and walked out, her own sandwich forgotten.

She knew that Regina was lying to her about the craving; she also knew that they were both going to pretend it was real and Regina was going to force down half of it then give the rest to Emma.

And that's exactly what happened.

After Emma finished Regina's second half, she went to put the food back in her sack. She rolled the ends down then looked to the brunette, "I'm gonna go now."

"But you can't."

"Why?"

"… It's so late…" She tried, "Much later than when I called you… You must be tired from working a fourteen-hour shift… You can just… sleep here…"

Emma looked at the brown paper bag before her and swallowed hard, "No. I can't. I will never be able to sleep here. Not like this anyways." She mumbled as she picked up the sack and started for the door.

"I wish you would."

The blonde shook her right leg, willing it to keep walking, but she took a step backward instead. She took the butter out and put it in the fridge, then left the sack to the side right next to the fridge. She turned to Regina, "Lead the way." She whispered.

Regina could see how much she was hurting the blonde. She wanted to stop, but she was too selfish to. She couldn't believe that she actually had the gall to take her ex's hand and link their fingers as she walked them to the bedroom. She looked in her vanity's mirror as they entered and saw Emma wiping her face with her free hand and sleeve. She pretended to not have seen anything and continued to the bed. She turned and saw Emma shrugging her hoodie off before getting in behind her.

Once there, once curled up together, it was like nothing bad had happened.

But it had, and come dawn, they would remember.

But right now, they were in the past. Emma clung on tight, and Regina pulled her closer if that were even possible.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma had gone to every doctor's appointment, filled all of Regina's scripts for her, rubbed her back during the morning sickness, and brought her everything she craved from the that-actually-sounds-delightful to the no-normal-person-would-ever-want-to-eat-this categories. She took Henry to and from all of his events when Regina was too tired to do so, and she cooked those nights for the both of them as well—at the very least she bought them food from the diner.

Emma hadn't seen Graham hardly at all in the six months she'd been taking care of them, and that was quite a feat considering he was her boss. But he set the schedule so that he was only working nights from then on for a while, so unless there was an event that he had to be at, Emma did most of his shit as well.

She got home late one evening—Graham had probably seen her car out front and decided not to go in yet because she didn't see him at all. She saw her roommate on the couch reading and walked over to her. She laid her head in her lap and looked up at the ceiling.

Mary Margaret sat there a moment and slowly moved to set her book to the side. She'd been asking Emma if she was alright ever since the rumors circled and Emma confirmed them to be true. She looked down at the blonde and knew that she wasn't going to make eye contact. She pet her head nevertheless and asked quietly, "Are you ready to talk about it?"

The blonde's lip quivered and she nodded, "Mhmm…"

After another five minutes of silence aside from the occasional raspy breath, Mary Margaret looked at her again, "You want me to guess?"

Emma nodded, still not able to make eye contact.

"Okay." The motherly woman said in a soft calming voice, "You've been everyone's punching bag lately even your own. Regina is pregnant with Graham's kid, and you think that it's your fault because you broke up with her in the first place. So, you've been taking on all of the work Graham refuses to do, you're taking care of your son and your taking care of Regina every time she calls because you're Emma and you stick to the things you can do and you don't make promises you can't keep. And, while coming to help her for anything she needed wasn't a promise on the technical side, it was a promise in your eyes. So, you just keep letting yourself get punched."

Emma now looked up to the raven-haired woman, "Yeah…" She forced out in sad surprise.

"The walls are thin, Emma, you know that… If I was awake, I couldn't help myself but listen if you were on the phone… I only eavesdropped because I was concerned, otherwise I don't condone it…"

Emma only nodded before she curled on her side and let tears flow freely, "When is it my turn?" She asked after a while.

"Your turn?" Mary Margaret brushed the girl's blonde hair from her face.

"When do I just get to breathe because I'm finally happy?" She took two ragged breaths, "I just want to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too." Her hands stopped in Emma's hair and she had to retract one to cover her mouth from her own cry for her friend.

Emma cried her entire body out before finally falling asleep. Mary Margaret extracted herself and covered the blonde with a blanket. Eventually, Emma's phone started ringing.

"Hmm?" Emma said as an answer.

"Can you bring me a sundae?"

"What?" Emma was fully becoming coherent, "No, Regina, you don't need a sundae."

"I know I don't need it, but the baby wants it. Don't deny the baby because you're too lazy to do what you offered…"

Emma sat up, "What kind of sundae?"

"You know what I like."

"You want nuts or not? You always either seem to be the type to be in the mood for nuts or you seem to detest them." She let the double entendre sink into Regina's head, "I mean, that's just an observation. But since it's for the baby, I'll bet you want nuts."

Regina felt her jaw tighten, "No nuts." She said stiffly. "I only put the nuts on when I lack the best ingredients."

"I'm sure." Emma said sarcastically before she hung up the phone.

She picked up her boots and threw them in her room then grabbed the ratty, old, torn up converse that had reentered her world during the nighttime runs before she shrugged her jacket back on and went to the diner.

She walked up to the mansion door and it flung open, revealing a lightly protruding stomach that belonged to one Regina Mills. She reached her hands out for the sundae, but Emma held it back as she walked into the house, "What do you say."

"Give me my sundae." She reached for it again.

"Give me my sundae, what?"

"Give me my sundae or so help me…?" Regina tried once more, but Emma held it firmly away.

"Try again." She cocked a brow and waited.

Regina's tone softened "Give me my sundae…" she leaned in and pecked Emma's cheek, "Please." She pecked it once more.

The blonde pushed from her and gave it to her. "Here." She grunted and stalked back to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? I was nice and I said please." Regina gave her best impression of Michelle Tanner.

Emma kicked the bottom of the door angrily, "I can't do this." She shook her head as she turned around, "I thought I could, I really thought I could, but I can't. I can't." her eyes were wild, "Don't call me anymore. I'm not gonna come. It hurts too much." She walked to her and took Regina's face in her still cold hand. She pressed their foreheads together.

"I am so in love with you. More than anything I want to be here, I want to be doing this for you, but I can't. Not like this. Not as the person you know will do it for you, but as the person that is your partner. Not the person you call, but the person that you nudge. Not your ex but as your now. I mean… God damn it, woman… You know how I work, you know how much it kills me just like I know you can't stop it. So, I am. Because I really feel like I might die soon. I really feel like I might completely shut off or do something that I shouldn't because it just hurts so god damn much…"

She barely whispered her next words, "It's torture enough knowing that another person was with you, but another man? I can't compete with that. My best friend? I don't… I don't know how to trust or how to deal with that. I know that we weren't together, but I wasn't okay with us not being together; I don't even know why I broke up with you in the first place! And I think you on some level knew that…. And if another man, my best friend wasn't enough… The fact that he got you pregnant?" She just swallowed a hard swallow and pulled from her, "He hasn't even been around. He's left me to do everything at the station, only working nights and never doing any of the fucking paperwork. He hasn't once gone on a food run for you… has he?"

Regina shook her head.

"Because I'm doing everything. I'm letting you hurt me, I'm letting him hurt me, and I'm done because I am at the point that I could die from so much pain. I could die or I could do something that we're both going to regret… and I'm not okay with that." She took a couple calming breaths, "So I'm going to leave. And you're not going to say anything… I'll see you around."

Regina knew what the thing Emma should do, what the thing they'd both regret was, and she knew that in this moment more than anything she wanted it too. "Emma…" She choked out.

Emma stopped at the door once more. She turned her head to the side a little.

"Please…" She whispered out.

The blonde turned around. She stared at Regina a moment then looked at her in the way she'd wanted to for over six months at this point. She stretched her arm out as she closed the distance and held tight to the back of Regina's neck as she pulled the brunette in for a searing, passionate kiss.

Regina dropped the sundae and wrapped her arms tight around Emma. She thread one arm through the whole of the arm that held her head to the blonde's and locked her arms around her lover's neck. Emma finally moved both hands down to her waist and ass before she picked Regina up and brought her to her bedroom where they proceeded to shed clothes and reacquaint themselves with the bodies they'd missed so dearly.

That night was a second beginning for Emma and Regina. They knew it too.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma sat at her desk, legs up, serene smile on her face when her roommate walked in.

"I haven't seen you in a couple weeks…" Mary Margaret said.

Emma's smile turned to a grin in response.

"What happened?" The raven-haired woman was hopeful.

"I can breath a little bit." Emma said.

"Did Graham decide to get his butt in gear?"

Emma was about to answer when the clicking of heels in the hall answered the question for her… as did the voice, "Darling, I want you to look over swatches with me for her room… I don't want to do a pink room, but I don't know about purple or yellow either… Oh. Miss Blanchard." She looked up and shut the 'baby room' folder that she and Emma started the next morning after discussing that they were in fact giving them another real chance.

"Mayor Mills…" Mary Margaret looked to Emma then back to the Mayor. She walked over to the brunette. Her heart pounding hard, but she knew this was something she had to do, "I know I don't look capable, but if you hurt her again, I swear to God I will hunt you down and gut you. No one deserves the pain she went through, not even an arch nemesis." Regina raised her brows, but did nothing more to respond to the woman as she pushed passed her and walked out of the station.

Emma knit her brows, "What'd she say?"

"That she would hunt me down and gut me if I hurt you again."

Emma gave her an 'eek' face, "Better listen to her then…" She stood up and walked over to her before she kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her.

"Guess so…" Regina leaned into her hold.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina decided on a purple room with off-white accents. She bought a circular crib with tapestries coming down four posts… Emma had talked her out of the Cinderella carriage crib; she'd done all she could.

The crib had come in and Emma was currently being treated like a handyman while Henry was as school… the lucky bastard. She tried to tell the woman that she had to be at the station, but Regina only tutted her and told her that she had more important work there in the baby's room.

They heard the door open and shut and the familiar dump of a book bag. Emma set the parts she was working on down, "I'm gonna go get a glass of water…"

She hauled it downstairs and into the kitchen. Henry turned around with a go-gurt hanging out of his mouth. "Kid, get out while you still can! It's too late for me, but go to Nicolas's or the station or the diner or… anywhere but inside the house where she can find you."

Henry smirked, "What is she making you do now?"

"I'm putting together a crib, dude… Get out. Get out now. The changing table is next."

Henry only laughed at his blonde mother, "I'm better at putting these things together than you. I think I'll stick around and help."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Warn him about what?"

"About your… pretty, pretty, glowy face." Emma smiled weakly.

Regina gave the woman a playful glare, "Uh huh…" The doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell."

Henry walked up to Emma while Regina went to answer the door, "I like having you back."

"I like being back."

"Life is good when you're here."

Emma grinned and hugged him, "It is good."

"What… are you doing here?"

They both heard Regina ask.

"I know I haven't been around lately, but I've been thinking. It's all I've been thinking about…" He looked down at her about to pop protruding stomach, "I'm ready to try. I want to be there… for everything. I'll even move in here to help if you think that would be easier…"

"Graham…"

"What?"

"I assumed that the lack of anything from everything including your job meant that you weren't ready, so… I put it in mind that I was doing this on my own, but Emma came to the rescue, and we… well we worked it all out… So… No, you don't need to move in. That would not make things easier…"

"But… I want to be apart of his life."

"It's a girl." Emma's voice drifted over to him.

"What?"

"It's a girl. The baby? It's a girl. If you'd been around at all in the last nine months you would have known that, but you come riding in here posing as the crisp, clean, white knight trying to make her think that you give a damn?"

"I do give a damn. It's my kid—"

"_She_ is your _daughter_. Graham. You're daughter."

"Emma…" Regina knit her brows and grabbed her stomach. Henry went to his brunette mother's side immediately. Emma and Graham heard nothing.

"That's what I meant." Graham said.

"Emma." Regina tried once more. When neither of them turned to her, she looked at her son, "There is a small black traveling suitcase to the side of my vanity, will you go get that, Emma's wallet, my purse and car keys from our room?" She asked her son. Henry nodded and ran upstairs.

"Of course that's what you meant; it just got lost in translation, I must not understand you accent…"

"That's got to be it." Graham crossed his arms.

"Or maybe I don't speak douche-bag at all." She continued as if he hadn't even talked.

"Emma." Regina tried once more as Henry barreled down the stairs once more.

"Hey! You told me to make a decision! I made it!"

"After part of the hard part is over? Are you fucking kidding me?!" She glared, "There shouldn't have been a decision to make in the first place!"

"EMMA!" Regina growled.

"What?!" Emma turned to her girlfriend.

"She's coming." She started to walk passed the both of them, Henry in tow, to the Mercedes.

Emma was quick to follow and just the door behind her. She shoved passed the Sheriff took two steps down the stairs then turned and made two steps back up. She stared at him a moment before she felt her fist curled and her arm swing. She connected hard with face; he stumbled backwards a bit.

In the background she heard, "Is this really the time, darling?! Hospital! NOW!"

Once Graham was standing upright, she clapped his shoulder, "That was for sleeping with my girl." She bound down the stairs and hurdled the bush that lined the front yard to get to the driver's seat.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Caroline Margaret Graham Mills-Swan (Emma insisted that she be partly named after Mary Margaret, but Regina would not let that be her first name, and she was the one that didn't really want Graham to be a the other hyphen… so it was settled on two middle names and two last names… and Henry got to pick her first name) came out at seven pound even. After Emma punched Graham in the face all the tension fell away.

Graham was finally there for Caroline, not that he would have gotten to do much if he had told Regina long before that he wanted to be a part of everything… He got to have her on the weekends, which was actually a nice change in schedule for him.

Emma decided in the first six months of Caroline's existence to quit and be a stay at home mom. She and Regina married a couple years after so that they could have the cutest flower girl ever.

Emma finally got to sit back and breathe because she was finally fully happy.

**AN: Oh my GOD how I ****_Grey's Anatomy_****-ed all over the place… I didn't realize until half way through, but let's just say: lesbian couple, one blonde, one Latina; and a scruffy good-looking, sexy, best man friend that impregnates the Latina in the lesbian relationship… Heeheehee.**


End file.
